


Box it

by Lumituomi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Short and stupid, again... I'm getting good in these. Wellformed backside gets deserved adoration.





	Box it

“It was a pleasure to deal with you, general,” Howard announces.

“Pleasure was all mine,” says Jack O’Neill, general in Air Force of United States, polite enough not to tell what he really thinks about politicians. But to be honest, Howard was not that bad. Jerk, but otherwise OK.

“I bet,” Howard grins. They meet a group of men, trying to stuff pieces of something that Jack recognizes as a cage from their allies in Taudan, to box. But as the cage had long pieces, short pieces and corner pieces, puzzle was close to impossible. Howard’s elbow hits Jack’s side. “Well there’s a fine piece of ass, don’t you think?”

That one kneeling on floor, bend down to twist pieces on bottom, lifts his head to look at Howard cautiously. After a top-to-toe look added with an eye-roll, he returns to his task when his company snickers.

“It is,” Howard states and strolls down the corridor towards elevators. Jack stays where he stopped, watching seemingly hopeless fight with parts.

“So?” Person with said fine ass questions him.

“What?”

“Well I’m not going to run after him, if that’s what you are waiting for,” Cameron Mitchell announces.

“And you are kind of disturbing our work standing there adoring Cam’s ass, as hot as it is,” states colonel Craig, well-known to find just the words to humiliate if needed.

Jack feels warmth rising up to his face. Did he just stand there watching how fabric stretched over Mitchell's backside when he leaned to settle parts to box? “You’re just jealous none adores your ass,” he states and rest of team snickers to Craig’s sour look when Jack practically runs off.


End file.
